


Business or Pleasure

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has to go on a business trip and getsan unexpected tagalong.





	Business or Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author’s Notes: For Teagan and Gina – You know why.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“With you,” Justin said as if Brian had just asked him the stupidest question possible.

“Oh no you’re not,” Brian growled as he continued to pack his suitcase.

Justin smiled widely and said, “Sure I am.”

Brian stopped what he was doing and turned to face Justin . He held back a smile at the man’s enthusiasm before taking a deep breath and trying to reason with the blond. “Look, Justin, this is a business trip. I won’t have time for sightseeing or anything… or… else while I’m there.” He’d almost said anyone, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He could always make time for Justin.

Justin’s smile only widened; he wasn’t about to be deterred. “Brian, your meeting is Monday afternoon. This is Friday. That means you’ll have the entire weekend.”

“I need to prep, that’s why I’m going today and not on Sunday. I need to get ready.” Brian sighed. Truth be told, he thought they could use a few days apart from one another. Oh, their relationship – and that is precisely what it was and even Brian had finally admitted it aloud – was doing really well, but as with all couples, occasionally you just needed some alone time. Not to mention finals week were coming up soon for Justin. Once done he’d be graduating. Brian thought that the blond might like some quiet time at the loft for studying.

“Bullshit!” Justin said with a grin. “You’re Brian Kinney, you’re always ready.” Justin spoke the last word with a slight leer, raising one eyebrow and swiveling his hips just slightly.

Brian caught the playfully teasing gestures and stared at Justin’s smiling features. He couldn’t deny the man anything. “Okay…” He began to say, but was quickly interrupted by Justin’s victorious ‘hoo-hah’.

Justin launched himself at Brian, covering the taller man’s chin with sloppy kisses.

Trying to regain some of his position, Brian pushed Justin back gently and mustering as much sternness as he could at that moment he said, “No fucking around, at least not now, go get your shit packed, while I finish up here. I want to be on the road in fifteen minutes!”

Justin all but skipped down the bedroom steps and turned around the corner, Brian watched the blond with curiosity, momentarily forgetting about his own suitcase. Justin came back around the corner with his suitcase in hand. “Ready!” The blond said with a grin.

Justin knew he’d win. Brian only shook his head and groaned as he refocused on getting his clothes neatly folded and packed.

XXXXX

The car ride wasn’t nearly as long as they’d expected, mainly due to Brian’s lead foot. Less than 6 hours after leaving the Pittsburgh, they’d arrived at their destination. Philadelphia.

The car trip had been completed mostly in silence. Justin had headphones on and was dancing in his seat, the ever present sketchpad on his lap; the current page was covered in dozens of little doodles and sketches, including a list of all the various state license plates he’d seen on their trip thus far.

Brian had the Jeep’s radio on, but turned down low, he could hear Justin’s music escaping from the earphones but it didn’t bother him. Justin was having fun and that was all he cared about. While he really did need some more prep time for this particular client, he was glad that Justin came with him. A few minutes later, Brian pulled into the covered turn-about of their hotel, turning the Jeep keys and luggage over to the bellhops before heading inside.

Justin wandered around the well appointed lobby while Brian checked them in. The artwork on the walls was nothing special, but the few sculptures situated around the room on pedestals were intriguing. Justin kneeled down before one to get a better look at the craftsmanship, and this was the position Brian found him in.

Brian stood behind Justin and cleared his throat several times, but the blond’s music was drowning him out. Brian reached out and ruffled Justin’s hair with his hand. The young man turned, smiled and shut off his CD player while he stood up.

“It’ll be just a few minutes.” Brian said.

Justin nodded and took one more glance around the lobby. “Nice place.”

“Only the best for us, Sunshine.”

“Uh-huh, only the best for you, you mean!” Justin said with a grin.

“You’re here now, so you don’t have to keep reminding me.” Brian said.

“Reminding you that you were going to leave me, abandon me, toss me aside while you came to Philadelphia and fucked every good looking man in the city?” Justin asked in mock seriousness.

Brian rolled his eyes and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead. “Stop being such a drama princess.”

“Mr. Kinney?” An approaching man said. “Your room is ready now, sir.”

Brian thanked the man and took the key card. He and Justin headed towards the elevators.

Arriving in the room, the men saw that their luggage was there waiting for them. There was a large king size bed with other typical accoutrements that one would expect to find in a nicely furnished hotel room. In the center of the bed was a large wicker basket, filled with a bed of rose pedals onto which an ice bucket with champagne, two glasses and a plate of chocolate dipped fruit had been placed.

Justin noticed the items immediately and gave Brian a sly look. “So you were coming to meet your secret lover!”

“Yep, I confess.” Brian said seriously, hanging his head slightly.

“Tell me about him,” Justin demanded as he started to slowly remove his clothing.

“Well, he’s young, hot, cute, has an ass to die for.” Brian said with a smirk.

Justin had removed his shoes and socks and was getting ready to pull his tee shirt over his head, “Huh, he sounds like all beauty and no brains.”

Brian couldn’t let the opportunity pass and with a grin he said, “He is.”

“Asshole!” Justin said, throwing his wadded up shirt at Brian’s head.

Brian ducked the shirt and moved closer to the blond; he stood before the man and looked down into Justin’s lively blue eyes. “He’s brilliant.”

Justin blushed slightly and pushed his head into Brian’s chest. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, gently allowing his fingers to massage the man’s skin. Justin slowly unfastened Brian’s jeans and ran his fingers through the man’s pubic hair, causing Brian to subdue a chuckle.

Justin dropped to his knees and unzipped Brian’s jeans all the way; parting the fabric he gently pulled the man’s thick cock from its confines. It took only a few gentle tugs from Justin for Brian’s member to become fully engorged. Satisfied with the response he was getting so far, Justin poked his tongue out from between his lips and began to take small licks along the shaft of Brian’s cock.

“Ugh,” Brian groaned as he ran his fingers through Justin’s soft hair.

Encouraged by the vocal outburst of his lover, Justin unfurled his tongue to its full length and began taking long licks from the base of Brian’s cock to the head, giving the head extra attention.

Brian used all his willpower and energy to pry Justin from his cock and to pull the blond up from the floor. “Not… not yet.”

Justin smiled and stood still as Brian, repeating the performance that Justin had given moments earlier, dropped to his knees and began to unwrap the blond from the rest of his clothes. Justin’s body went limp when Brian began to aggressively pull at his cock; Brian’s hands wrapped solidly around the blond’s waist, ensuring that he wouldn’t topple over.

Feeling his release approaching, Justin pooled enough energy to tap Brian on the shoulder and mutter, “Stop.”

Brian released Justin’s cock and pulled the man closer, resting his cheek against the blond’s stomach. Brian tightly hugged his lover to him; it was times like these that he realized just how fortunate he was that Justin was still in his life. It’d been five years since they’d met on Liberty Avenue but it felt like a lifetime of drama they’d lived since. Though he was becoming more open, comfortable and secure with his feelings, in a large part to the help of Justin and Gus, he was still hesitant to admit to anyone aloud, just how lucky he felt that Justin was in his life.

As if he knew what was in Brian’s mind, Justin reached down and tilted the brunet’s head up to look at him. Justin smiled and gave him a knowing look. “I love you, Brian.”

“I… me too, Justin. I’m glad you came.” Brian said as he stood up and removed the rest of his own clothing. Once naked, he moved towards the bed and retrieved the champagne glasses; carefully opening the bottle he poured them each a glass and gave one to Justin.

“To us,” Justin said, as he tapped his glass to Brian’s.

Brian smiled, he wanted to say more, but he knew that in the aroused state they were in, anything he wanted to say would likely come out garbled. Instead he held Justin’s gaze for what seemed an eternity to the blond before taking a sip from his glass.

Justin put his glass on the bedside table and did the same for Brian’s. Justin gently crawled onto the bed as to not upset the basket which still held the chocolate dipped fruit. Justin lay on his back, watching and waiting for Brian to join him. The other man was in no rush, he was enjoying the view of his blond, but the throbbing in his dick finally won out and he crawled onto the bed.

Picking a piece of chocolate dipped cantaloupe melon from the fruit tray, Brian took a bite and offered the remainder to Justin. Justin opened his mouth and accepted the melon, grasping Brian’s fingers with his lips and playfully sucking and tugging on them. Brian smiled and arched his eyebrow ever so slightly.

This went on for several more minutes; Brian would feed Justin a piece of the fruit and in return the blond would do obscene things to the man’s fingers, offering and promising much more obscene things to come later.

Brian picked up the final piece of fruit, an orange segment. He tossed it into his mouth and leaned over Justin, squeezed the fruit in his mouth just enough to release its sweet juices, and began to kiss Justin’s strawberry pink stained lips. The kiss continued until the orange was gone and the two men neared their tolerances for not having breathed.

Brian pulled back slightly and looked into Justin’s eyes. “I like chocolaty orange kisses.”

Justin giggled, “me too!”

“So what would you like to do now?” Brian asked with a slight smirk.

Justin looked down the length of his body – his cock was thick and hard having not yet had any release. He looked over at Brian; the man was in the same condition.

“You’re clever, figure something out!” Justin said with a light laugh.

Brian stood up and grunted before walking towards their luggage, “You’re getting to smart for your own good in your old age!”

Justin sat upright in protest, “I’m not old!”

Brian tossed a wicked grin over his shoulder, before returning to the bed with condoms and lube. “Whatever, Sunshine.”

Justin was all but pouting now, “I’m NOT old!”

Brian just looked at him and gave him a sympathetic nod which only seemed to inflame the blond more. “I’m not!”

Brian tossed the supplies onto the bed and shrugged, “I probably should start shopping around for a younger model, and I mean I’ll have to turn you…”

Brian didn’t get a chance to finish his thought – Justin had jumped onto his back, pulled him back onto the bed and in a show of strength which surprised them both, Justin rolled Brian over onto his stomach and sat atop him.

Leaning towards Brian’s ear, Justin whispered, “Just remember, you’ll always be older than me, so before you start talking about turning me in for a younger model you might want to reconsider that.”

Brian started shaking slightly; Justin felt the movement and became concerned. Maybe he’d been too rough. He crawled off Brian and reached for the man, rolling him over onto his side while asking “Brian are you all right?”

It took a few seconds for Justin to realize what was happening. Brian was laughing so hard, that the he couldn’t talk and he could barely breathe. Justin knew that he was being played, he slapped Brian’s arm and hissed, “You asshole!”

Brian sobered up and looked at his lover, “I was just teasing you, honest.”

“Asshole.” Justin repeated.

Brian reached a hand out and ran it along Justin’s upper arm, appreciating the muscled flesh. “I was teasing; you know I’d never turn you in. Besides, I’m in the mood for a rough fuck.”

“I don’t want a rough fuck,” Justin pouted, still not pleased with the teasing that Brian had given him.

“But I do,” Brian said, emphasizing ‘I’.

Justin looked at the hazel eyed creature and smiled, “You do?”

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you just say so?”

“I wanted to get you riled up, which, apparently I’ve succeeded.” Brian said with levity.

Justin blushed slightly, “Yeah, I suppose you did.”

“Nothing fancy, we both need to shoot,” Brian said with a chuckle while passing the condom and lube to Justin. The blond smiled eagerly and took the supplies.

While it didn’t happen too frequently, Justin was surprised at just how often Brian liked to bottom for him. Justin saw it as just another way the man said ‘I love you’ without words – the fact that he trusted Justin enough to regularly submit to him.

Brian rolled back over onto his stomach and inched his legs up and apart slightly, turning control over to Justin. The blond squirted some of the lube into his left palm swirled it around with fingers from his right hand to warm it up. Satisfied that it was no longer chilly, Justin slathered his fingers, moved Brian’s legs further apart and then began to gently rub his fingers over Brian’s opening.

After several moments of play without penetration Brian wanted more, and his audible groans, moans and occasional whimpers let Justin know. Justin pushed his index finger into Brian, slowly but steadily. He felt Brian’s initial reaction to the intrusion as the man clamped down and his body tried desperately to expel the intruder but Justin kept his finger firmly planted in place while he used his free hand to gently rub Brian’s back and muttered silly nonsense to the older man, “Shhhh… deep breath… there you are… yeah… you like that… breathe… open up for me…let me in.”

Brian began to relax; he pulled a pillow under his chest and cradled it. Once Justin could feel that Brian’s body was no longer trying to actively expel him, he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed back in, gradually but steadily he pushed forward, he could feel the man’s muscles begin to loosen a little. Confident he wouldn’t hurt the man he loved, Justin added a second finger. Brian whimpered slightly at the increased girth but within a few strokes he was writhing on the bed and pushing his ass back, encouraging Justin’s actions.

Justin thought for sure he was going to come without even having touched his dick. Satisfied that Brian was ready, he sheathed himself, spread an abnormally generous amount of lube on the condom and crawled atop Brian. He quietly asked, “Are you ready?”

Brian nodded eagerly.

Justin took hold of the base of his cock with one hand, while supporting himself above Brian with the other. Justin wiggled his cock between Brian’s ass cheeks and until he found his goal. Justin could feel the top of his cock delve into the small divot that was Brian’s opening – pushing forward slightly he felt the man’s muscles expand, allowing him entrance. Once inside he paused momentarily, giving Brian time to decide if he needed more preparation, the only communication he received from Brian was the man’s gurgling and mumbling. Justin took this as a sign to continue. With a slow steady force, he pushed forward, reveling in the tightness of Brian’s ass, enjoying the place that so few men had ever gone and to his knowledge he was the only on in recent memory.

Justin groaned as he continued to push forward. Once he was buried deeply inside Brian, he paused to allow the other man’s body to adjust to the intrusion. Brian groaned, “More.” And Justin obliged, the man had said he wanted a rough fuck and that is exactly what Justin intended to give him.

Justin pulled back, withdrawing until only the head of his cock was in Brian, and without warning he slammed forward. Brian groaned out in pleasure as Justin repeated this maneuver over and over again.

Wanting to get better traction, Justin ordered Brian to get on his hands and knees, Brian complied. Justin repositioned himself behind his lover, grasping the man’s thin waist and began to pound into him in earnest. With each thrust Brian moaned or gasped, which only encouraged Justin.

It didn’t take much longer before Justin knew that his release was near. Brian was supporting himself with only one hand, trying desperately not to fall over from the force of Justin’s thrusts, but needing to come. His free hand tugged and coaxed his own cock until it finally erupted onto the bedding below him.

Justin felt the spasm travel through Brian, felt the man convulse and his muscles tighten, unable to hold off any longer, Justin gave in, “Argh… Brian.”

Justin came, his dick buried inside his lover’s ass, unable to support himself he collapsed onto Brian’s back, Brian in turned fell to the bed. Both men lay silently with the exception of heavy breathing and panting.

Justin pumped his hips a few more times, letting his softening dick slide in and out of Brian before he finally withdrew and pulled the rubber off, quickly discarding it. Brian rolled onto his side, and held an arm out. Justin snuggled in against the older man’s chest.

Brian held onto Justin’s hands with one of his, the other was gently brushing the blond hair back. Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head and quietly whispered, “I love you.”

Justin smiled, nodded, and spoke, “I know you do. I love you too.”

Brian smiled, “I know.”

XXXXX

The weekend passed quickly and the men spent the majority of time in their hotel room, save for Sunday afternoon when Justin went to a local art gallery allowing Brian time to prep for the next days meeting.

It had been agreed that they’d leave for home Monday afternoon, after Brian had concluded his business.

It was nearing three o’clock when Justin heard the key card slide in and out of the lock release; Brian came into the room and saw that Justin had already packed, except for a pair of jeans and tee shirt on the bed – Justin knew Brian would want to get out of the suit as soon as possible.

Justin stood up and asked, “How’d it go? You wowed them didn’t you?”

Brian smiled; loving that Justin had supreme confidence in him. While the meeting hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped it would, he did get a limited contract with the company. But more than that, Brian felt that the weekend had been a great investment, not in business but in himself and Justin and their relationship. “It couldn’t have gone better,” He said.


End file.
